Tell me what you want
by storylover1105
Summary: Bella and Edward together...Lemon...First fanfiction, so please R & R...disclaimer: I do not own Twilight


The sun was beginning to set, a dark orange hue glinting through the glass wall. I sat there staring at the horizon, willing myself to sit still, to focus. To block out everything from my mind but the darkening treetops, the quiet rush of the nearby river. The world outside the confines of this house. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else should hold my attention.

A figure moved out of the corner of my eye but I studiously ignored it. Stupid goddamn tease. The figure prowled closer to me, stalking closer to the couch silently. I sucked in a breath and continued to watch the beauty of nature. But I was no longer ignorant of the solid form standing close enough to touch, no matter how hard I tried.

"Bella," he whispered like wind chimes in the wind. I swallowed loudly. My fist clenched around the dark leather pillow, the only visible sign I had heard my name roll from his lips. He knew I had heard him though; my heart raced in my chest like a bongo drum and I cursed myself silently.

"Bella, I'm glad you are here tonight." I felt, rather than saw, him settle himself beside me on the bed. He tenderly placed his massive hand against my knee, willing me to look at him. I turned my face away, blushing profusely. His fingers lazily drew a path up my thigh and he leaned his head closer. "Look at me," he breathed against my neck.

My body traitorously shifted in my seat, facing him, closing that little distance between us. I screwed my eyes shut in defiance. I could smell his familiar scent wafting towards me; an odd woodsy, masculine mixture. I moved closer to the source.

His fingers continued to stoke their way up my body; over my hips, lingering at my waist, the familiar valley between my breasts, leaving my skin tingling for more. I involuntarily moaned then bit my lip anxiously. He hesitated for a moment and then continued his ministrations. I exhaled a shaky breath.

I slowly opened my eyes, drinking in the sight before me. One long pale hand rested on my chest while the other supported his weight against the leather couch. He wore dark denim jeans and a deep navy shirt, contrasting perfectly with his ice white skin. My eyes travelled upwards, ogling his long, manly neck, his prominent, but oh so sexy, Adam's apple bobbling in his throat. His jaw, sharply defined, was clean shaven, built well next to his high cheekbones, his plump luscious lips. A bronze unruly mop of hair that made me wet just by looking at it crowned his head, ideal and untameable.

But most stunning was his eyes. Honey golden pools, tinted darker after his lack of hunting, that were gateways straight into his soul. One glimpse and his mood could be read; happy, sad, anxious. They mirrored mine, staring back at me, concurring with my emotions. Lustful, needy. I wanted him so much.

Ever so slowly, as if he were approaching a timid little mouse, his hand moved and gently brushed against my cheek. I sighed, mourning the touches I so desired but would never be humoured with. His thumb delicately stroked my eyelid, velvet against silk. It moved across my cheekbone, tracing over my bottom lip. My mouth parted and I darted my tongue out, teasing his thumb into my mouth. I nibbled at it, sucked at it, gazing into his eyes. I wanted him to have no doubts as to where I sought for this to lead.

For once he didn't pull away; rather he grabbed my hip with his free hand, pulling me into his lap. Soon his thumb was replaced by his glass-smooth lips, gliding against mine in a long sweet, simple waltz. I wrapped my arms around his neck, abandoning my earlier inhibitions, just to enjoy the moment. All too quickly he arched away, both of us surfacing for air. But he didn't ask me to move, nor did I have any intention of doing so. I wriggled closer, ready to latch on when he came to his senses and froze in shock. He grinned at me, and took my hand.

"Can you feel how much I want you? This time, I'm not holding back," he whispered seductively into my ear as he placed my hand over his considerable bulge in his pants. My eyes widened and I stared at him in confusion. He smirked as he returned his lips to mine, kissing me more forcefully than before. His mouth opened and his tongue darted across my lips, begging for entrance, almost forcing their way through. I complied quickly, surprised at his boldness, his lack of regard for his own rules. I grinned to myself.

My hands tangled in his silken locks as our tongues fought for dominance. His hands found their way to the front of my blouse, quickly undoing the buttons there, and pushing the shirt off my shoulders. His fingers then nimbly unclasped my blue lacy bra that I had picked out purely for him, my now-naked pale skin glowing in the moonlight. It was cold, and my nipples stood painfully hard from my breasts. He broke the kiss and stared at me like a child in a toy store.

"You are so beautiful," he sighed, as he took my shoulders and lay me down against the couch. I covered myself in the sheets self-consciously, embarrassed by his examination. My body flushed and my face felt as though it was on fire. He smirked and crawled on top of me.

He brushed my way-ward strands of hair from my face, peppering my skin with kisses. I sighed, content with the feeling. His kisses travelled lower leaving a trail of fire both painful and pleasurable – down my neck, down my arms – moving closer to where I wanted him to kiss me most. Before he reached it however, he sat up and ripped his shirt off, scattering the buttons across the room. I couldn't help but ogle his perfectly sculpted chest, marble-hard like Greek God statues. I wanted to touch it, touch him. He reached down, unbuckling his belt, removing his jeans at an achingly slow pace. I couldn't believe it. I must have looked like all my Christmases came at once.

There before me, saluting me, was his cock, tall and erect, now freed from its tight constraints. I moaned as I stared at it, not noticing his hands already stripping off my pants, reaching for my matching lacy underwear. He ripped them off my body, the unmistakeable sound of them being destroyed beyond repair. I glanced up at him, questioning his intentions, as he joined me back on the couch. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"I can't wait anymore Bella, I need you tonight. I need you now. Please." He moaned at he sucked on my earlobe, climbing on top of my body, between my spread legs. I started to breathe faster in excitement. I was ready.

He reached down between us, stroking his way to that spot, begging for attention. He lightly touched my thighs and then placed his fingers against my slit. I whimpered quietly. He leaned over to kiss me as his fingers parted my lips, feeling around, gliding over the pool between my legs.

"Unggh… you're so _wet_, Bella," he groaned, moving his thumb to circle my clit, eliciting involuntary noises from my throat. He just smiled wickedly. Slowly, he slipped one long spidery finger into me, then another, pumping in and out as he stroked my bundle of nerves, pushing deep into my body.

"Faster. Harder. More," I cried, my body tensing in desperation. He added a third finger, increasing his tempo. I hissed, satisfied, but not yet satiated. He began curling his fingers in me, hitting all the right spots. His spare hand and his lips moved towards my deprived breasts, taking one into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it tenderly, the other being teased between is talented fingers. He swapped, alternating between squeezing my breasts and suckling from them like a baby. I curled my fingers tightly through his hair.

His mouth began to travel lower and I shot up in surprise, only to fall back light headed when he reached his destination. His tongue lightly lapped along my folds, taunting my clit as his fingers continued to pump inside me. I felt a great knot in my belly, a massive coil waiting to spring. He pulled out his fingers, only to replace them with his talented tongue, diving in and out of me further than I had dreamed possible. His thumb rubbed my bundle furiously, and I felt myself reaching the edge. _No, not yet!_ I thought anxiously, roughly pulling him back up to me.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," his voice husky, erotic.

"I want you inside me," I murmured back, my tone laced with anticipation.

He smiled and placed himself at my entrance, so wet it was now rolling down my legs and probably dripping on the cushions. I arched my back, preparing myself. _God, I hope he's not too big, _I suddenly thought. _God I hope it's not too painful_. I sucked in a deep breath as he placed his tip inside. He watched me intensely, edging his way further and further, stretching me as wide as I could go. Soon he reached a barrier, asking me, begging me, if he could continue. I silently nodded.

It felt like he had ripped a painful bandaid off. My eyes sung from the pain, but I slowly grew accustomed to it. He waited until I was ready, searching my face for and acknowledgement. I smirked tightly. He deliberately drew out slow and inched himself back several times until I started meeting his gentle thrusts. He began to fill me faster, more desperately, needing to reach his release. I did too. My skin began to heat up, sweat with our movements, his ice cold skin cooling my fire down. I kissed him passionately, moving faster with him toward the cliff, the spring tightening again, ready to pop any at moment.

"Oh God I'm coming," I cried, the only sound besides our sighs and moans of pleasure.

"That's it baby, come for me," he breathed. I acquiesced, screaming as my eyes rolled back in my head, my mouth falling wide open. My walls clamped down on him, squeezing him, coaxing him into his own orgasm. With a final grunt he spilled his seed into me. We lay together, panting and recuperating. I grinned widely and he smiled back.

"Oh my beautiful Bella," he murmured, stroking my sweaty hair.

The next morning I awoke in a euphoric mood. I rolled in the sheets, smiling up at the God lying beside me.

"I'm going to get you some breakfast, my love. I'll be back in a minute." He kissed me as he left the room. I jumped off the mattress, making a dash for the bathroom. I sighed, touched, as I noticed he had replaced my clothes during the night. So sweet. I quickly turned on the taps in the shower, humming to myself happily. As I stripped though, I frowned. Because there, underneath the pants I was wearing was those lacy blue panties he had destroyed last night…

I flushed with embarrassment, as I thought back to last night. I was so confused. How could I be so foolish? My panties were still intact, but last night felt so real…

I stepped back into the room as he brought the tray in. He smiled at me, taking my breath away. _Oh well, maybe I'll get to experience that again sometime… after the wedding._ I smiled to myself as I approached Edward's open arms.


End file.
